particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori Nobility
Types of nobles As an aristocratic monarchy, Luthori maintains a large, powerful and influential noble class. The ranks of nobility are in order, from highest to lowest, Prince, Grand Duke, Duke, Margrave/Marcher Lord, Marquess, Earl, Viscount, Baron and Baronet. Furthermore, three types of Princes are distinguished, Princes Imperial, who are the children of the sovereign, Princes Royal, who are related to the sovereign and regular Princes who are not related to the sovereign. An important distinction must be made between two categories of aristocrats. The first category is that of the landed nobility. Landed nobles are feudal lords who rule a fief in the Empire's name and their influence often stems from military, political or industrial achievement. Grand Dukes, Magraves/Marcher Lords, Earls and Barons are landed nobles. The second category is that of the non-landed nobility, often called the merchant nobility. These nobles do not rule fiefs (although they do own very large manor houses) but still have considerable influence which stems from their domination of the commercial, financial and legal sectors. Princes, Dukes, Marquesses, Viscounts and Baronets are merchant nobles. Privileges In addition to certain governance duties for Crown-nobles, all nobles retain the right to be judged by fellow nobles as well as the right to challenge any other noble to a duel and lawfully kill another noble within the context of a duel, although only a member of the royal family may challenge another member to a duel, nobody may challenge the Emperor and duels are generally quite rare. For this reason, nobles are entitled to bear swords, which are forbidden to commoners, that mark their privilege to duel. The Privy Council, which is the de facto Luthorian executive branch, is forbidden to commoners and only nobles and clergymen may join it. Nobles also often have extremely prominent positions in both the military and the business community and thanks to their rank maintain a huge amount of important connections, which facilitates wealth accumulation. There is no legal distinction between long established noble families and those who have just recently been ennobled, nor between landed or merchant nobles, making the Luthorian nobility a relatively open and flexible system, where one can achieve greatness from humble beginnings. Indeed, the Luthori nobility is as its base, purely meritocratic, with the most competent people being ennobled and incompetent nobles being stripped of their post. Being born a noble is in fact being born into a life of competition. The children of nobles are correctly thaught that the only way to retain their titles, honors, wealth and privileges is to work hard and be the best. Long established noble families are not prestigeous because of their old age, but because of their ability to maintain a consistent serie of not only competent but elite nobles over a long period of time. Although the current head of an ancient House carries the prestige of his elite forefathers, his disgrace will be most severe if he does not manage to live up to his title and is subsequently stripped of it. Since landed nobles are usually higher ranking than merchant nobles, they might be perceived as having an advantage, especially since the amount of landed nobles is limited. However, this is offset by the fact that the highest rank of nobility is that of Prince, a "merchant" title, although if one is both a prince and holds a a Grand Ducal Fief, one will still be considered a landed noble. List The following is a more complete list of the ranks of nobility, along with the fiefs of the landed nobility and some prominent members of the merchant nobility: Prince/Princess The title of Prince is the highest ranking title of Luthorian nobility, it is divided into categories and rank successively, they are as follows: Prince Imperial, Prince Royal and Prince. Prince/Princess Imperial are children of the reigning sovereign, Prince/Princess Royals are relatives of the sovereign and finally Prince/Princess are unrelated to the sovereign and are awarded as a means to recognize contributions that go above and beyond. Current Prince/Princess(s) *His Imperial Highness, The Prince of Orange *His Imperial Highness, The Prince of Youk *His Imperial Highness, The Prince of Adlerberg *His Serene Highness, The Prince Laap *His Serene Highness, The Prince Thuringen Style *His/Her Imperial Highness - Princes Imperial & Prince Royal *His/Her Serene Highness - Prince Grand Duke/Grand Duchess The first rank of landed nobility outside of the varios ranks of Prince/Princess(s) are the Grand Duke/Grand Duchess(s), as of current Luthori law they are entitled to rule the largest legal subdivisions of the Holy Luthori Empire. The title of Grand Duke is personally awarded by the Holy Luthori Emperor and can only be revoked in the gravest of circumstances. The only exception to this is the Duchy of Orange which is personally governed by the Prince of Orange, a Prince Imperial, who is the heir to the throne of the Holy Luthori Emperor. The first rank of landed nobility is that of the Grand Dukes, who rule duchies. Duchies are the largest legal subdivisions of the Luthori Empire. They are legaly ruled and governed by a Grand Duke. There is a an exception, which is the Duchy of Orange, due to being tied to the heir of the throne, is governed by a Prince Imperial. Duchies *Duchy of Orange - His Imperial Highness, the Prince of Orange *Duchy of Yodukan - His Grace, the Grand Duke of Yodukan *Duchy of Tinako - His Grace, the Grand Duke of Tinako *Duchy of Utagia - His Grace, the Grand Duke of Utagia *Duchy of Geharon - His Grace, the Grand Duke of Geharon Style *His/Her Grace Duke/Duchess The second tier of nobility in Luthori is that of Duke/Duchess(s). Duke traditionally are incredibly powerful and influential figures. The Holy Luthori Emperor can create peerage titles as he sees fit. There are currently 4 semi-permanent Duke/Duchess(s); there are currently no created peerage titles for the Holy Luthori Empire's nobility. Prominent Nobles *His Grace, The Duke of Adlerberg *His Grace, The Duke of Helmsy *His Grace, The Duke of Pribith *His Grace, The Duke of Sustern Style *His/Her Grace Margrave/Marcher Lord The second rank of the landed nobility is alternatively called Margrave or Marcher Lord, with Marcher Lord being preferred for border provinces but both appellations being correct. Margraves generally have traditions routed in the military, especially the army and many a fine marshal has been a margrave or marcher lord. There are ten margravate, two per Grand Duchy, with the margravates closer to the border often being called marches. Similarly to Grand Dukes, Margraves hold immense power over the happenings in their margravates. Fiefs *Margravate of Kensdale - The Most Hon. Hans Weithard, 6th Margrave of Kensdale (Utagia) *Margravate of Adlerberg - vacant (Utagia) *Margravate of Leitmund - vacant (Geharon) *Margravate of Seffordshire - The Most Hon. Joseph d'Havre Coeur, 3rd Margrave of Seffordshire (Geharon) *Margravate of Northshire - The Most Hon. Antonio Lacroix, 6th Margrave of Northsire (Yodukan) *Margravate of Youkshire - The Most Hon. Filius Doherty, 5th Margrave of Youkshire (Yodukan) *Margravate of Bradford - The Most Hon. Willard Haith, 4th Margrave of Bradford (Orange) *Margravate of Lemsroe -The Most Honorable Conan Ashburn, 3rd Margrave of Lemsroe (Orange) *Margravate of Randshire - The Most Hon. Ferdinand Wyndham, 12th Margrave of Randshire (Tinako) *Margravate of Herranhall - vacant (Tinako) Style The Most Honourable Marquess/Marchioness The third rank of "merchant" nobility in Luthori is that of Marquess. Marquesses have generally been attributed with the financial services industry. Prominent Nobles Style The Most Honourable Earl/Countess The third rank of the landed nobility is much more widely used and there are more earls than all other landed titles combined with the exception of barons. All of a duchies' districts will be earldoms, divided between two margravates. Earls govern earldoms and are associated with large and prosperous cities. Fiefs *Earldom of Williamsborough - vacant ''(Geharon/Seffordshire/Williamsbrough) *Earldom of Blyth - His Lordship, Gottfired Bane, 9th Earl of Blyth (Geharon/Seffordshire/Blyth) *Earldom of Conrad - His Lordship, Cal Stevenson, 3nd Earl of Conrad (Geharon/Leitmund/Clamfwyyd) *Earldom of Sandulka - His Lordship, Caris Roland, 7th Earl of Sandulka (Geharon/Leitmund/Sandulka) *Earldom of Randamar - His Lordship, Fritz Laap, 4th Earl of Randamar (Tinako/Randshire/Randamar) *Earldom of Middenhall - His Lordship, Patrick Kent, 5th Earl of Middenhall (Tinako/Randshire/Middenhall) *Earldom of Louth - ''vacant (Tinako/Herranhall/Louth) *Earldom of Connakry - His Lordship, Clark Kenaveral, 3rd Earl of Connakry (Tinako/Herranhall/Horncastle) *Earldom of Russex - vacant *Earldom of Mulgrath - His Lordship Patrick Gunther (Utagia/Kensdale/Radstock) *Earldom of Oalapo - His Lordship, Hierosymus Rengstein, 3rd Earl of Oalapo (Utagia/Kensdale/Oalapo) *Earldom of Wallsburry - ''vacant ''(Orange/Bradford/Fort William) *Earldom of Agathion - His Lordship, Thomas Wollesy II, 4th Earl of Agathion (Orange/Bradford/Agathion) *Earldom of Salesrouth - His Lordship, Siegmund Hutchkinson, 6th Earl of Salesrouth (Orange/Lemsroe/New Salem) *Earldom of Liore - His Lordship, Prince Peter, 2nd Count of Liore (Orange/Lemsroe/Liore) *Earldom of Youk - His Lordship, Prince Siegmund, 2nd Earl of Youk (Yodukan/Youkshire/Youk) *Earldom of Lulsburry - His Lordship, John Harmon, 5th Earl of Lulsburry (Yodukan/Youkshire/Laloquon) *Earldom of Northminster - His Lordship, Howard Coxe, 9th Earl of Northminster (Yodukan/Northshire/Northminster) *Earldom of Devron - His Lordship, Charles Yarborough, 1st Earl of Devron (Yodukan/Northshire/Richbrough) Style His/Her Lordship/Ladyship Viscount/Viscountess The fourth rank of the "merchant" nobility is quite common and Viscounts will often be associated with the shipping profession. Indeed, in the ancient times, Viscounts have made intrepid explorers and led many a Luthorian soldier to Dovani and back. Prominent Nobles Style His/Her Lordship/Ladyship Baron/Baronness The fifth rank of nobility and the last landed title is that of Baron. Barons are the most common form of landed nobles and consist of more than half of all such nobles. Since the Empire has 60 barons, only a prominent few have been listed here. Prominent Nobles *Barony of Harrowath - Baron Patrick Solgan (Seffordshire) *Barony of Rethsburrry - Baron Henry Hensford (Agathion) *Barony of Halesyate - Baron Ethan Jackson (Youk) Style The Lord Baronet/Baronetess The final rank of the nobility is actually not the most common. Baronets are nobles that have most often been appointed by the local Earl in recognition of some service. Although, like all noble titles, it can be hereditary, it rarely is as there is not nearly as much competition and hard work to retain a baronetcy as there is to retain an earldom for example. Prominent Nobles Style The Lord Knight Knights are outside of the normal noble hierarchy. Indeed, knighthoods are not hereditary and are life titles, although they are also high-honors, they are not landed titles. A staggering majority of knights, up to 90%, were serving or had served in the Armed Forces when they received their knighthood. In fact, only the Order of the First Sacrament and the Order of the Grace of Liore are open to full civilians. Knightly orders are divided by rank of honor and importance, with the orders of the first rank being highest. Outside of the knightly orders, there are also knight bachelors, which represent about half of all knights and who carry a lower rank than ordered knights. It is also worth noting the Order of the Eternal. The Knights of the Eternal are the twelve most elite soldiers of the Empire and their leader, the Knight of Prime, is the commander of the Imperial Military. Style Sir Orders of the First Rank *Order of the Eternal - A select group of the twelve best and most elite soldiers of the Empire. *Order of the Virtuous Heart - An order of veteran knights who have served the Empire in an exemplary manner above and beyond the call of duty. *Order of the First Sacrament - One of two non-militant knightly orders, awarded to civilians who have proved their devotion and service towards the Emperor. *Order of St Richard - An elite militant organization which is somewhat of a personal force of the Emperor. Orders of the Second Rank *Order of the Emperor's Fury *Order of the Holy Trinity *Order of the Flame of Agathion Orders of the Third Rank *Order of Gray Tower *Order of the Grace of Liore